New States of Americaball
A newer states of America that was reborn after Americans splitted, and the Socialists and Communists won in America. They follow the legacy of Martin Luther King and Abraham Lincoln, as well as some policies of Red Americaball. He helped defeat the Ottomans, the Burmese Fascists, Zionists, Wahhabis, Japanese Fascists and Extremists all around the world to support Socialism and annhilate Capitalism. He was founded by a group of American Marxists and Socialists, Lead by a man named Luke Lincoln, a decendant of David Lincoln, the founder of Red Americaball. the leader that began negotiations with Communists for a co-operation to defeat the Neo-Confederate Nazis, and negotiate for a re-unified America, under a Communist Banner. They both founded a Socialist anti-Racist Lincolnist Group based on the fascist part of America, they sent General Carl Patton to support the Socialist Rebels, who captured New Orleans and were ready to march towards Dallas, to support the people to overthrow the Confederatist Nazis After the fall of Dallas, General Carl Patton was seen as the national Liberator in former confederate areas, he was seen as a hero and became the minister and head of the State of Texas. Luke Lincoln began to work on efforts between the communists of a re-unification of America Luke Lincoln, signed the re-unification treaty in Chicago, which forms the New States of America, which was both agreed by the Democratic front and the Communist Front. Which was under a Socialist Nationalist Government under Democratic Socialism with Marxist Influences as it's basis, and with Luke Lincoln as the head of state. Luke Lincoln sponsored Religious Socialism in the Country, and hated Capitalism. He forced Americans to recognize the crimes done by the United States of America, as well as Capitalist and Fascist American Governments. Luke Lincoln portrays Socialism as a tool for humanity and morals, while he portrays Capitalism and Liberalism as "Degenerate". The Americans also realized that they were the ones brainwashed by Capitalists and Communism is the real saviour of the American People. They also adored people like Jim Jones, calling him a "Man who fought for truth and justice" Americans lived very happily under the New States of America, but however, the Dutch Imperialists Attempted to conquer America by attacking New York, New York was under a bloody battle for a long time, the President fled to Los Angeles, and will return after the Dutch was defeated and was out of America. Americans fought fiercely for their country against the Dutch capital in America, which is Long Island, And the Dutch have no chance but to retreat from America. American policy was very non-aggressive. Americans also gave some of their nukes to Allied Socialism Members. Luke Lincoln was considered as a national hero for his Ideas of revivaling the ideas of Martin Luther King's Anti-Racist Thoughts, Lincoln's thoughts on Socialism, And as well as using Richard Nixon's thoughts of going closer into the Left Wing than into the right, and Luke Lincoln's collectivization of the American Economy greatly modernized America even More, Luke Lincoln himself was considered as Mao but for America, but he himself is not a dictator. He made America being de facto Democratic Socialist. And with Paul Luther King as his Vice President, all racist and Supremacist rightist parties were banned and members were executed Paul Luther King also emphasizes on preserving American Pop Culture, as well as modernizing of the Urban Society.America's Socialist Society as well as influence in other countries with popular culture, Their Socialist Society was to even compete against Russia in terms of A Powerful Socialist Power. Luke Lincoln hated the American Liberal "Democratic" Borgeois System, So he abolished the former American Liberal System and proposed People's Democracy to be applied in America. America then regard Luke Lincoln as America's Hero against the Right Wing, Racism and Corruption. A strong cult of personality of him is shown. But Luke Lincoln's took the same position as Ceaucescu's National Communist ideas and Ho Chi Minh's Socialist ideas, similar like most of the West. The Sovietist Ideas start pouring into America into something like the Soviet Union. The American Government dreamed of a Socialist North America, (Incl. Mexico) but first he had to get Canada into the North American Socialist Path to create USASRball Three Pillars of American Socialism: Lincoln then made a "Three pillars of American Socialism" policy, the first one will be removing all Right Wing Parties of America and supporting the people's direct power in Democracy, which the people can decide how to change their government, the second one is called the "People's Authority and Equal System", as it says, they don't want a tyrant to stop the people from what they want to say, they just believe in the authority of the people in the nation. As for the equal system, Luke Lincoln hated the class system and division of people because of their gender, worth and race. By proposing an "Equal System", which shows that All People are equal no matter their wealth, their race and their gender. Which shows constant fight against poverty, Wealth Inequality, Racism and Discrimination. The third pillar is called "International Support for Socialism" Which shows that America will support international Socialist Movements to combat Colonialism, Racism, Fascism, Islamism and Right Wing Ideologies. This "Three Pillars of American Socialism" was applied to many Communist and Socialist groups in America Relationship with Red Americaball: Luke Lincoln's transition of America to Socialism was encouraged by the Communists of America. Luke Lincoln personally made an alliance with the Communist leader, George Burton, which the government promised the Communists protection and have total control over Texas, New Mexico, Louisiana and Oklahoma. the American Communists usually manage the Economy and Worker Problems of the American nation, while the Government manages the others. Anthem The Sunshine of Socialism will shine on America, Until the Atlantic Run Dry, Socialist Democracy Preserves our country A land, full of the wise At Grand Canyon we spread the fire of Socialism For the American People Together we beat with one American Heart Let's March, Patriots of America! Oh, hear the roars of the Patriots of America Under the Sunshine of Socialism, We progress The people of America will fight if threatened Oh oppressor, We are here to crush your hairy arses Ideology * Secularism * Democratic Socialism * People's Democracy * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Federalism * National Unity * Nishizawaian Socialism * American Nationalism * Lincolnist Socialism * Martin Luther Kingist Socialism * National Communism * Marxism Leninism * Neo-Maoism * Maoism * Scientific Socialism * Anti-Racism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Monarchism * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Zionism * Anti-Imperialism Category:USAball Category:America Category:Secular Category:Pro-American Category:Hard to destroy Category:Anti-Nazi Category:English-speaking Category:Peace Lovers Category:Pro-Malay Category:Socialist Category:Mao lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Good Economy Category:Communist Category:Good